Blake Belladonna/Affiliation
Affiliation White Fang Blake Belladonna is a former member of the organization known as the White Fang who broke away from the organization sometime before attending Beacon Academy and joining Team RWBY. Her last act within the White Fang was when she simply stated "Goodbye" to Adam Taurus on a train that the two of them attacked before departing without another word. Weiss Schnee mentioned the theft of this train in "The Stray". Blake's decision to leave the White Fang was likely influenced by Adam's lack of regard for innocent lives on the train, which is against her care for the innocent, or that Adam's willingness to harm the passengers assisted in opening her eyes to the White Fang's full extremist views, which she opposes. The latter is supported by her mentioning that the White Fang itself is "very misguided" in defense of the Faunus against Weiss' accusations. Blake herself doesn't blame the White Fang's actions, saying that Humans had pushed them to such drastic levels, but she doesn't agree with their use of aggression and violence in achieving their goals. Blake has said that she was practically born into the White Fang movement. She participated in several protests, many of which were peaceful, during the days when the White Fang was under a different leadership. After the White Fang had adopted a new leader and adopted violence, Blake said she no longer wanted to use her skills to contribute to their violence and decided instead to dedicate her life as a Huntress. As it stands, so far the only people who know she was in the White Fang are her team, Team JNPR, Sun Wukong and Neptune Vasilias, which in turn is a secret kept even from Ozpin. In "Taking Control", Blake vows to take the organization back from Sienna Khan. In "True Colors", after she and her family are attacked and nearly killed by White Fang insurgents, Blake tells the people of Menagerie that silencing all those who oppose him, whether human or Faunus, is the message that Adam and the White Fang will deliver to the world unless they are stopped. She then states her decision to head for Haven to stop the White Fang. Beacon Academy Blake Belladonna was a first-year student at Beacon Academy. Team RWBY Blake Belladonna is a member of Team RWBY. Although Blake made a show of being aloof during the first night at Beacon, her enthusiastic cry of "Banzai!" with Ruby and Yang at the start of their first day in their new dormitory and her wholehearted participation in the decoration of the room suggested that she was eager to be part of a team. Yet, Weiss' distrust of the Faunus and hatred of the White Fang, combined with Blake's determination to prove her wrong about them, leads to Blake accidentally revealing that she herself is a Faunus and was once a member of White Fang. Blake ran out of her dorm quickly upon realizing this, with Weiss later questioning whether Blake should really be part of Team RWBY. After having looked for Blake for twelve hours, Weiss decided that Blake's Faunus heritage and previous White Fang affiliation did not matter anymore, saying that should anything major occur, she should call for her team and count on their help instead of seeking someone else. Blake has previously shown to have a great amount of trust in her team, confiding with them her past, and her concerns. As time has progressed, Blake has grown closer to her teammates and has even participated in certain events with them, such as a food fight. However, after the Battle of Beacon, after Yang's right arm is cut off by Adam, Blake runs away from her team out of fear that they will be harmed again if they tried to help her again. She admits to Sun that she loved her team so much, but wishes that they hate her for abandoning them. In "Necessary Sacrifice", Blake reveals to Sun that she has associated each of her former teammates with a single word that describes their traits. In "Downfall", Blake is surprised to see all of her teammates are at Haven. In "Haven's Fate", Blake rejoins her teammates and fights with them against Salem's faction. After the Battle of Haven, Blake shares a group hug with her teammates as Team RWBY is reformed. Family Ghira Belladonna Ghira is Blake's father, the chieftain of Menagerie, and the former leader of the White Fang. The two share a loving father-daughter relationship, and Ghira is eager to reconnect with his daughter when she returns home. In "A Much Needed Talk", it is revealed that Blake had parted angrily with her parents due to their decision to leave the White Fang. She is now ashamed of the things she said then, believing her father and mother were right. Ghira assures her that they are proud of her and still love her. Blake then helps Ghira in his endeavors to rally the people of Menagerie to head for Mistral and defend Haven from Adam's attack. In "True Colors", Blake saves her father from Fennec's last attempt to kill him by using her weapon to pull him to safety. Kali Belladonna Kali is Blake's mother. At first, Blake is nervous about greeting her mother because it had been a long time since the two have seen each other. After receiving a warm, welcoming embrace from Kali, Blake relaxes and returns it. The two talk quietly together during tea, both comfortable enough to converse privately. Kali even goes so far as to tease her daughter about Sun Wukong more than once. She also encourages Blake to talk things out with her father in "A Much Needed Talk", adding in a little bit of teasing about her non-talkative nature. In "True Colors", Blake felt relieved to see her mother alive after she took down Yuma by herself. White Fang Adam Taurus Adam is Blake's previous partner from the White Fang. They were stated to have a mentor-apprentice relationship,Rooster Teeth RWBY Interview: PAX East 2013 9:42 and Adam was also referred to as Blake's "crazy, abusive ex-boyfriend".Volume 3 Directors Commentary 2:26:40 While still in the White Fang, Blake has some doubts believing Adam for accidentally killing innocent lives during missions. Blake is seen leaving Adam at the end of the "Black" Trailer. This may be due to the fact that Adam has no regard for innocent lives, as seen when he plans to detonate a bomb with the crew members still on board; thus showing that she had had enough of White Fang's aggression and violence and had no disdain for human life. However, in "Best Day Ever", Blake is shown to have a sketch of him in her notebook, suggesting she still thinks of him. In "Mountain Glenn", Blake described Adam as having been her partner, but more of a mentor. Blake states that seeing Adam as having become a monster was one of the reasons she ran away from the White Fang. In "Battle of Beacon", Blake is horrified to see Adam again. During "Heroes and Monsters", Blake is highly distressed and fearful in Adam's presence. He then proceeded to mock and insult her, causing her to shut down. Adam stabs her, but she escapes, showing her fear for herself and Yang. In "Necessary Sacrifice", Blake reveals that her summary of Adam has changed throughout their time together. At first, she thought he was just, and then she thought he was passionate. But ultimately, Blake saw that Adam has nothing but spite for the humans. She has become worried that his influence and ideals are dangerously contagious to those around him. In "Alone Together" Ilia retorts that during Blake's time in the White Fang, she was "too busy falling for Adam" hinting that the two have a romantic history together. However, all feelings of affection that Blake may have harbored for him dissolved following the fall of Beacon, as she admits that she has given up on him despite still hoping to save Ilia. In "True Colors", Blake vows to stop Adam from further tarnishing the name of the White Fang. In "Downfall", Blake arrives at Haven Academy telling him to stand down and surrender peacefully. Adam thinks Blake saved him time bringing herself to him but realizes that she didn't come alone showing that he is wrong knowing she brought reinforcements: her parents, Sun, Ilia, the people of Menagerie and the Mistral Police force. Adam tries to slash Blake, but she uses her Semblance to avoid him and hits him from behind. In "Haven's Fate", Blake is not intimidated by Adam's taunts of her fears, saying that she has more important things to worry about than him. After she and Sun briefly fight Adam, Blake easily sees through his plan as he escapes and proclaims to Sun that it is time for Adam to see what it feels like to run away. After the Battle of Haven, Blake still haven't got over her fears of Adam. During the fight against the herd of Manticore, she has a brief hallucination of him after she cut off the train cars. Ilia Amitola While still in the White Fang, Blake was on friendly terms with Ilia, enough so that the latter told her about a painful part of her past that motivated her to join the White Fang. In "Menagerie", Fennec Albain claims that Ilia would be elated if Blake returned to the White Fang, implying they used to be close. During the events of "Two Steps Forward, Two Steps Back" and the present day events in the "Volume 5 Blake Character Short", Ilia displays an unwillingness to use her weapon to harm Blake, actively fleeing from conflict with the latter. Blake does not share Ilia's avoidance of conflict. However, in "Necessary Sacrifice", Blake decides to try and help Ilia to save her from Adam's influence. In "Alone Together", Blake becomes distraught and angered towards Ilia after her old friend betrayed her and willingly follows the White Fang's plans to capture her alive and kill her parents. She was also surprised to learn that Ilia has romantic feelings for her. When she meets Ilia again in "A Perfect Storm", Blake hesitantly draws her weapon. As of "True Colors", Blake and Ilia regained their friendship by deciding to fight against Adam Taurus in order to defend Haven Academy along with the other Faunus in Menagerie. Team RWBY Ruby Rose Ruby is Blake's fellow schoolmate, leader, and teammate. Their first acquaintance was brief and without direct interaction. Blake appeared indifferent to Ruby as she is seen to ignore her when the latter tries to make conversation. The two meet again and end up on friendly terms when they realize their shared love for literature. Blake seems to be comfortable with Ruby being the leader of their team as she showed no shock or disappointment in Ozpin's choice, and she openly followed her orders either in battle, or to fix up their dorm. By the time it nears to the Vytal Festival, both seem to get along better. After revealing she was a Faunus, Ruby tried to talk to her, but Blake ran out of the room before Ruby could say anything. Two days later, Ruby is shown to have concern for Blake, worrying about her not returning all weekend, in spite of the doubts concerning her loyalty. Still, even after this, Ruby is seen to be thankful that Blake is safe and glad that she has returned. Also, she doesn't seem to care that Blake was a former member of the White Fang. In "Welcome to Beacon", Ruby is worried when Blake expresses her concern about the White Fang. When Blake urges her teammates that they should do something about their enemies, Ruby agrees to help. Despite not being partners, the two are seen to work exceptionally well as a pair, as seen during the fight with the Atlesian Paladin-290, where both used their speed to their advantage in striking it from below and above. Blake compliments Ruby by saying she handled herself well with Ozpin in "Field Trip". When Ruby goes missing in "Mountain Glenn", Blake, along with her teammates, expresses concern for their leader. After reuniting with Ruby in the underground city, Blake smiles when Yang hugs Ruby. In "Necessary Sacrifice" Blake summarizes Ruby as the embodiment of purity. In "Downfall", after reuniting with her teammates, Blake and Ruby share a mutual nod with each other before going back to finish their respective battles. In "Haven's Fate", Blake assures Ruby that she is not going anywhere as the team is fully reunited. Weiss Schnee Weiss is a fellow schoolmate of Blake's. Their first encounter involved Blake interrupting Weiss' scolding of Ruby and then insulting the Schnee Dust Company. However, this insult may have been a way of getting at the SDC rather than an attack on Weiss, even though it also had the effect of saving Ruby from being berated further by the latter. Due to the hostility Weiss has for the White Fang and her distrust of the Faunus, she runs into conflict with Blake. Blake is likewise annoyed at the prejudice Weiss shows towards the Faunus, taking it personally in the process of defending her race. After Blake accidentally reveals to the team that she is a Faunus and was in the White Fang, Weiss becomes distrustful of Blake and questions her loyalty. Following this incident, even though Weiss seems as if she didn't care, she does want to find her teammate after saying she was gone for twelve hours. Following the Dust incident, where Penny was able to stop the theft, Weiss said she didn't care that Blake was a former member of the White Fang. The most important thing was that they are teammates. By "Welcome to Beacon", the two seem to be on friendly terms, as shown when Blake pointed out her worries about Roman and the White Fang. When Blake proposes they fight their enemies, Weiss agrees, leaving Blake with a sigh of relief, knowing that her team is with her. The two also seem to trust each other well, as Weiss handed her a cartage of dust that allowed Blake to use it in her fight with Roman. After Weiss is defeated by a White Fang lieutenant, Blake shows concern for her teammate and flees with her to avoid getting injured. Before Pyrrha's fight against Penny, Blake and Weiss decide they have seen enough fighting and get drinks together instead. In "Necessary Sacrifice", Blake associates Weiss with the word "defiance". In "Haven's Fate", Blake asks with concern if she is alright while rejoining her and Ruby, surprising her two teammates as they remember her as always being the quiet one. Yang Xiao Long Yang is Blake's teammate and academy partner. Yang helps Ruby and Blake become acquainted after a somewhat awkward introduction. She believes befriending Blake is a lost cause, but Ruby steps in and manages to make a connection. Blake later helps Yang when a pair of Ursai attacks her. After Yang defeats one, Blake kills the other with a single attack. Yang jokes that she "could have taken" it, and the two become partners. They appear to get along well, although due to Blake's silent and rather introverted personality, they don't talk much. Blake seems to find Yang amusing, such as at the abandoned temple when Yang suggests they take the "cute little pony" relic. By the time of the Vytal Festival, both seem to get along quite well. In "Welcome to Beacon", Yang is worried when Blake voices her concern regarding the White Fang and attempts to reassure her. When Blake proposes they take the fight to their enemies, Yang instantly agrees and playfully remarks "I love it when you're feisty", both sharing a smile afterwards. In "Painting the Town...", Blake shows noticeable worry for Yang, breaking her usual mellowness to cry out her partner's name in concern after Roman Torchwick, commandeering an Atlesian Paladin, smashes her through pillars and into the ground. Ruby assures her that Yang's semblance would allow her to keep things under control, as with each blow, Yang becomes even stronger. After she uses it to fight back, the two are shown to have grown as partners in combat terms, employing a tactic dubbed "Bumblebee", in which Blake swings Yang in a wide arc from the end of Gambol Shroud, to attack the Paladin. This plan proves to be effective, as, after a distraction provided by Ruby and Weiss, the two are able to use the maneuver to land a climactic blow from Yang to the Paladin, which utterly shatters it and forces Roman to disembark. "Extracurricular" reveals that Yang, along with the rest of the team, is deeply concerned over Blake's recent lack of sleep and appetite, as well as slipping grades. Yang calms Blake down when she becomes irritated and tries to convince her to attend the dance the following weekend, promising to ensure Blake has the perfect night. Blake, however, declines and leaves for the library. Yang confronts Blake the day before the dance, in "Burning the Candle". She tells Blake about her childhood, and how she continues searching for her mother. When Blake angers Yang, she begins pushing Blake back, to show that it would be impossible for her to beat Roman in her current state. Calming down, Yang hugs her partner and tells her to not stop but to get rest, not only for herself but for those she cares about as well. Yang then invites Blake to the dance again and promises her a dance. When Blake attends both are seen dancing together, shortly before Yang allows Sun to cut in. In "Destiny", Blake has some difficulty trusting Yang after she injures Mercury during their festival match. The action reminds Blake of how Adam acted before he changed. Blake makes Yang promise that she will not change and that Yang did what she thought was right and regrets it. Yang promises, and Blake trusts her once more. In "Heroes and Monsters", Blake throws herself in front of Yang, in an attempt to guard her from Adam. In "End of the Beginning", Blake is seen holding Yang's hand as they lay next to one another in the courtyard, tearfully apologizing to her. After the Battle of Beacon, Blake ran off without informing her team. In "Necessary Sacrifice", Blake describes Yang as the embodiment of strength. In "Downfall", as she reunites with her teammates again, Blake calls out Yang's name first. In "Haven's Fate", Blake smiles as Yang forgives her and welcomes her back to the team. After the Battle of Haven, Blake's friendship with Yang is a slow start as it will takes some of time to regain her trust. Team SSSN Sun Wukong Blake first encounters Sun Wukong in Vale and is drawn to him. Later, while she running out of Beacon, she re-encounters him and is later seen drinking tea with Sun. The two seem to get along well. Also, Sun was the only person Blake directly told she was a former member of the White Fang, although her team was informed of it indirectly during an argument with Weiss until Blake confirmed it to Weiss. Both also seem to work well as a team, keeping Roman in battle long enough. In "Extracurricular", Sun asks Blake to the school dance, but Blake refuses, saying that she doesn't have time for "a stupid dance", noting that Sun of all people should realize that. However, after a talk with Yang in "Burning the Candle", Blake ends up going to the dance with Sun, who she comments "looks better in a tie". After dancing with Yang, just like her partner offered earlier, she shares a dance with Sun, who gets Blake to laugh. In "New Challengers...", Blake blushes when Sun winks at her, while nonetheless playfully insisting that he's still a dork. After the Battle of Beacon, Sun was the last person to see Blake before she left, according to Yang. After several months have passed, in "Of Runaways and Stowaways", she is shocked to see Sun again. She sets her irritation with him for following her aside long enough to fight together to save the ship they are on from a Sea Feilong. When the battle is done Blake slaps him and demands an explanation. Her response is a mixture of appreciation and disappointed irritation when she thinks he gets why she left RWBY only to learn that he completely misunderstood. However, she accepts that he's going to be accompanying her on her journey home to Menagerie. When they arrive at Menagerie she accepts his support and encouragement about reuniting with her parents. However, Blake becomes annoyed with Sun at the way his nervous word choice around her parents backfires. In "A Much Needed Talk", Blake and Sun's relationship becomes strained after Sun eavesdrops on a conversation with her father and later pushes a point about the White Fang despite her not wanting to talk. Blake even takes it as far as throwing his Scroll out into the trees. Despite the argument, Blake let Sun help her to catch Ilia, who had been spying on them. After a brief battle in which Sun gets wounded, Blake rushes toward Sun's side, showing that she cares about him deeply. She tries to call for help and tells him to hang on. In "Taking Control", Blake stays with Sun in Ghira's study until he wakes up. She tells him about why she ran away from her team and the real reason for her solitude: she has had enough of seeing people dear to her being hurt. Sun encourages her to see that shutting him and her team out only hurts them more, and Blake is cheered up when Sun tells her that he and the others want to support and defend her because they care about her. In "Necessary Sacrifice", Blake describes Sun as earnest, much to his pleasure. She then reveals that his willingness to stay with her even when she has tried to push him away has inspired her to do the same for Ilia. In "Alone Together", she calls out for Sun and is released from her bonds to knock her captors unconscious and goes with him to save her parents from being assassinated by the White Fang. In "True Colors", after Sun overwhelms Ilia in a brief duel, she pleads with the both of them to stop fighting each other. After her speech to Menagerie, she thanks Sun for helping her out. In "Haven's Fate", Blake thanks Sun in helping her fight Adam and asks him to be careful when she heads off to aid Ruby and Weiss. After the Battle of Haven, Sun then motions for her to rejoin her team. After the Battle of Haven, Blake gave Sun a goodbye kiss on the cheek before they went their separate ways in good terms. Neptune Vasilias Blake appears to have a good relationship to Neptune as seen in "Burning the Candle", where she and Sun are having a laugh with him. She is close enough to know about his phobia of water as she tells her teammates during Team SSSN's match in "New Challengers...". Cinder's Faction Roman Torchwick Despite having only three encounters, Blake quickly comes to dislike Roman, partly because of how he is seen treating the Faunus. This infuriates her to the point that she rushes in without thinking and fights him doggedly. She is surprised and frustrated that the White Fang is working with him. Her hate of Roman is further seen throughout the progression of the series, for Roman is the most common person she fights. After fighting in "No Brakes", Blake is clearly disgusted in his words through his taunts and persuasions to join the White Fang, so she knocks him out, refusing the offer. Others Zwei Blake has an obvious dislike of Zwei, avoiding him by hiding on the top of a bunk bed and never coming near the dog, although she may just have an aversion to dogs in general (considering her Faunus heritage). Ozpin In "Welcome to Beacon", it is revealed that Ozpin and Blake share a conversation following the events of the episode "Black and White". During the conversation, Ozpin tacitly implies that he knows that Blake is a Faunus and is aware of her status as a former White Fang operative. He urges her to come clean on these facts, assuring her that she would be accepted. Blake bluntly refuses, wishing to avoid unnecessary attention. She notes that while Ozpin and Beacon Academy are accepting in regards to Faunus, the human species as a whole is not. Throughout the conversation, Blake remains tense and distrusting despite Ozpin's promises. References Category:Affiliation pages